CRÓNICAS DE MAGOS DE UN VIEJO REYNO TOMO I
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Para el I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones, una historia de magos hispanii en los albores de la Reconquista.


**CRÓNICAS DE MAGIA DE UN REYNO VIEJO. TOMO I**

_Este fic participa en el I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones_

_Disclaimer: cualquier referencia al universo de Harry Potter corresponde a J. K. Rowling._

_Copyright: la expansión de magia hispanii es creación mía._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**IBAI**

**_Año del Señor de 699, en la sierra de Andía…_**

\- Es ahí.

La niña señaló con el índice hacia la espesura y después alzó la vista hacia la mujer esperando sus instrucciones. Esta asintió con un suspiro e inició el descenso entre los helechos y las enormes raíces con precaución, pues no era muy ágil y tampoco quería usar la magia. La niña la siguió dando saltitos aunque cuidándose de no rebasarla.

-¿Y bien?- Apoyada en una piedra, la mujer resopló para recuperar el resuello mientras la niña permanecía un instante atenta a sus sensaciones. De repente, acercó la cabeza hasta su oído.

\- Se ha subido al haya esa enorme, la que se inclina hacia el río. Está escondido en la copa.

La mujer jadeó un par de veces más antes de alzar la mirada con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera alertarlo de que sabía dónde se escondía, y por el rabillo del ojo lo vio intentando ocultarse entre el follaje decadente del otoño, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

\- Siéntate junto a la orilla y haz como si no le hubieras visto. – Instó a la niña a disimular. La pequeña asintió apresurándose a seguir sus instrucciones mientras Andregoto apuraba los últimos momentos de reposo, preguntándose si con la edad el don de la cría se apagaría, como sucedía con tantos y tantos, o por el contrario se potenciaría hasta convertirla en una extraordinaria vidente. Con un suspiro, la mujer se incorporó y caminó pesadamente hacia el árbol. Seguía aparentando que no lo había visto aunque sus sentidos estaban bien enfocados. Al llegar hasta tronco apoyó la mano izquierda y aguardó un instante sintiendo cómo el inquilino de la copa se encogía sobre sí mismo, pretendiendo inútilmente hacerse invisible entre las ramas y las hojas.

\- Baja.- Dijo la mujer a media voz.- Baja por ti mismo si no quieres que te haga bajar yo.- Y remató la frase sacando de alguna parte de entre sus vestimentas lo que parecía una rama que sin embargo, resplandecía misteriosamente por la punta.-¡Baja! – Gritó. La niña dio un respingo y el inquilino del árbol hubo de aferrarse bien para no caerse al empezar a bambolearse consecuencia del susto que se había llevado. Al cabo de un instante la hojarasca crujió ligeramente y dos pies descalzos aterrizaron al pie del árbol.

\- Buen chico.- Musitó Andregoto. Y posando los ojos en el recién llegado descubrió un muchacho bastante sucio y famélico vestido tan solo con una camisola harapienta que dejaba a la vista unos muslos flacos.

\- ¡Estás desnudo! – Exclamó de repente la niña. Había abandonado su asiento junto al río y miraba fijamente al muchacho con aquellos ojos casi ambarinos tan especiales que poseía.

El chico, sintiéndose en evidencia, tiró del borde de la camisola para taparse, con el único resultado de dejar el trasero al aire. La niña iba a reírse pero la mujer intervino antes de que fuera más allá del esbozo de una sonrisa burlona.

-No te burles de él, Onneca.

-Pero... está sucio.-Espetó la niña.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Añadió la mujer mirando al niño. El crío le devolvió una mirada altiva y un silencio y después desvió la vista hacia el río.

\- Se llama Ibai.- Intervino la niña haciendo gala nuevamente de su don y ganándose una mirada de odio del crío.

\- Ibai.- Repitió la mujer.- Yo me llamo Andregoto. Y esta pequeña es Onneca. ¿Dónde está tu casa? Porque no me vas a decir que vives en la copa de las hayas.

El niño, que hasta el momento no había dicho una sola palabra, se giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr hacia la espesura.

-¡Eh! – Gritó la niña corriendo tras él. Andregoto no la detuvo. Simplemente, empezó a retrepar el desnivel resignada. Estaba visto que aquel iba a ser un día de ajetreos, aunque también estaba segura de que no tendría dificultades a la hora de seguirles el rastro.

El cielo estaba límpido y la temperatura era templada, a pesar de lo avanzado de la estación. Estaba siendo un otoño benigno y quizás por eso el hayedo presentaba más verdes que ocres. Y el río era una auténtica preciosidad, tanto que a los labios de Andregoto se le vinieron a la boca dos palabras:«ur ederrak», aguas hermosas. Seguro que allí se bañaban las lamias por la noche mientras peinaban sus largos cabellos con sus peines de plata. Pero no venían a observar fauna mágica sino a cumplir una importante misión, y por tanto no tenía tiempo que perder contemplando el paisaje, así que lamentando su sobrepeso y su falta de forma apresuró el paso siguiendo las huellas que los niños habían dejado en la hojarasca. Al cabo de poco tiempo, disimulada entre los árboles, encontró una tosca borda. No se veía a nadie en los alrededores, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera sola. Sentía perfectamente la presencia de otro adulto.

Esperó a pie firme con las manos en los costados frente a la humilde choza, oteando la frondosa vegetación que la rodeaba, y al cabo de poco tiempo de entre la espesura salió una mujer. Tenía una expresión adusta y en su ropa no se podían contar los remiendos, pero al lado del niño parecía extremadamente pulcra. Con sus dones, Andregoto enseguida detectó varios pares de ojillos que las observaban entre los árboles, y que giraron hacia la procedencia de unas voces infantiles. A continuación, Onneca hizo aparición en el pequeño claro, arrastrando de una mano al andrajoso chiquillo, al parecer ajena por completo a la sarta de improperios que iba soltando el muchacho. Ambos, sin embargo, se detuvieron mudos al percatarse de la presencia de las dos mujeres, una frente a la otra.

\- Un séptimo hijo ¿Verdad? - Andregoto fue la que rompió el silencio.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, mirando al niño con cierto reparo. Era creencia popular que el séptimo hijo de una familia en la que todos fueran varones se convertiría necesariamente en un guitzotsoa. Por esa razón no se habían encariñado mucho con Ibai, ni le dedicaban la misma atención que a los otros seis. Andregoto sintió un ramalazo de lástima subiéndole por las entrañas, pero de inmediato se obligó a pensar que el futuro del niño era mucho más prometedor que aquel reservado al hombre-lobo.

\- Ha recibido un Don.- Explicó con calma a la mujer.- Pero tiene que aprenderlo. Y para eso estoy aquí.

La mujer la miró con ojos entornados, sopesando qué querría decir. Para ella, el niño era un séptimo y no había que darle más vueltas.

\- Suceden cosas raras a su alrededor.- Corroboró no obstante. Quizás porque las cosas raras las atribuía a otra cosa mucho más espeluznante.

\- Precisamente, porque no controla su Don. Para eso he venido.- Insistió Andregoto.

-¿Ella también?- De repente, la madre giró la cabeza hacia Onneca.

\- También tiene un Don. Aunque no es la séptima hija.

En efecto, la pequeña Onneca era la quinta de los hijos de un molinero de las Améscoas que falleció asesinado en una reyerta. La madre de la niña, que ya había notado que en torno a la misma ocurrían cosas singulares, abordó a Andregoto en día de mercado en San Martín y se la entregó, sabedora de que era como ella. La mujer ya tenía otro hombre, y la niña, cuatro años. Desde entonces, Onneca había crecido en Sorginen Herria, el poblado de los brujos, un lugar habitado en exclusiva por gentes con el Don. Y allí quería llevar a Ibai, para que aprendiera a usar su magia.

\- Su hijo no se convertirá en lobo, se lo aseguro. – La mujer había fruncido el ceño y Andregoto se apresuró a hacer aquella aclaración, aunque a continuación dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Onneca. Pero la niña estaba demasiado fascinada con su nuevo compañero como para hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar, como el hecho de que conocía a magos del poblado capaces de transformarse en cualquier animal.

-¿Se lo llevaría?

\- Sí. Pero si desea verlo cada cierto tiempo…

La mujer dio un paso hacia atrás y, tras un instante de indecisión, negó con la cabeza. A continuación hizo un gesto con la mano que Andregoto interpretó como de permiso para llevarse al niño, se dio media vuelta y con largas zancadas emprendió marcha hacia el bosque, entre cuya hojarasca desapareció. Y con ella, los pares de ojillos que habían estado contemplando ocultos la escena.

Andregoto se quedó inmóvil un instante antes de volver a prestar atención a los niños. El crío no parecía sorprendido de la renuncia que había hecho su madre, tan repentina, sin un beso ni una caricia de despedida. Tampoco parecía echar de menos a sus hermanos. Seguramente todos compartían los mismos temores y prejuicios sobre los séptimos. Onneca, por su parte, tenía aquellos ojos suyos tan especiales, casi ambarinos, abiertos de par en par. Ella sí veía a su madre de cuando en cuando. Y siempre la despedía con un beso. Andregoto, no obstante, decidió que no era el tiempo para esas reflexiones. Posó una mano en el hombro de cada niño y susurró con voz amable.

-Vámonos.

Todo se hizo un remolino, y ante los ojos abiertos como platos de Ibai se desvaneció el bosque de Andía para transmutarse en un montón de casas y mucha gente moviéndose de un lado para otro. Nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel.

\- Te llevaré a casa, hay que adecentarte y vestirte.- Apremió Andregoto cogiendo a cada niño de una mano y echando a andar con premura. Ibai, a pesar de haber recuperado su gesto adusto, caminaba mirándolo todo sorprendido, aunque antes de entrar en la casa pareció recordar algo, y ni corto ni perezoso se inclinó tras la espalda de Andregoto para mirar de frente a la niña.

\- No tengo nombre.- Le espetó desafiante.

\- No tenías.- Matizó la niña.- Ahora ya si. Y yo se que te gustaría llamarte como el río. Ibai.

El niño hubiera seguido protestando, pero una enérgica mano lo introdujo en una casa que a él le pareció que debía ser un palacio.

* * *

_Algunas notas de autora:_

_Guitzotsoa se traduce literalmente por hombre-lobo. En Navarra y País vasco, como en otras muchas partes, existía la creencia de que el séptimo hijo del mismo sexo se convertiría en licántropo. _

_Urederra es, como se indica en el texto, aguas hermosas, y tal es el nombre de un río en la sierra de Andía. _

_Ibai significa río. El niño no tiene nombre porque la familia interpretando a su manera un dicho del folclore mitológico de la zona que dice "todo lo que tiene nombre, existe" al no dárselo pretendían negar su existencia. _

_Sorginen Herria es, literalmente, el pueblo de los brujos. _

_Onneca es un personaje que ya ha aparecido, de adulta, en el oneshot Aliados. En el mismo hay un spoiler relativo a si, alcanzada la adolescencia, conservó o no su "don" de vidente. _

_Espero que esta historia os resulte interesante_

_Espero no sólo tener el tesón de terminarla_

_Sino también cumplir mi propósito de que sea la primera de una serie. De ahí lo del tomo..._

_Y espero recibir algún que otro comentario XDD_

_Sorg._


End file.
